Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten!
by RSLFan
Summary: Neil und Todd kommen sich näher, als Beiden lieb ist. Sie entdecken ihre Gefühle zueinander. Aber Beide wissen, das ihre Zuneigung keine Chance hat. Neil/ Todd Slash


-1 Das hatte nichts zu Bedeuten!

Neils erste Begegnung mit seinem neuen Zimmergenossen war nicht der große Knaller gewesen .

Schwer bepackt war er damals in sein altes Zimmer an der Welton- Academy gekommen und stieß mit ihm zusammen.

Überrascht und auch ein wenig schüchtern sah der Neue ihn an. Neil hatte daraufhin seine Sachen achtlos fallen lassen, die Hand ausgestreckt und freundlich gelächelt.

"Neil Perry. Und Du bist?", hatte er gefragt und beobachtet wie der Andere den Kopf senkte.

"Todd Anderson."

"Aha.", sagte Neil nur, zuckte mit den Schultern und begann dann seine Sachen auszupacken.

Seit der Begrüßung war nun schon eine Woche vergangen. Neil und Todd arrangierten sich, wer welches Bett nahm. Eigentlich hatte Neil die Bettsache entschieden und da Todd der 'Neue' war, hatte er ohne zu Murren zugestimmt.

"Hey! Todd!", rief Neil, stürmte um die Ecke und war mit wenigen Schritten neben Todd.

"Hi Neil.", murmelte Todd und sah Neil an.

"Oh man Todd. Kannst Du auch lauter sprechen? Du klingst wie ein Mädchen.", sagte Neil und grinste ihn an.

"Kann ich.", sagte Todd etwas lauter.

Neil nickte, griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn hinter eine Mauer.

Fragend sah Todd ihn an. Was hatte Neil nur vor?

"Hör zu, ich brauche Deine Hilfe…" Neil sah sich verstohlen um, so als befürchtete er, belauscht zu werden.

"Bei was?", fragte Todd und sah sich ebenfalls um.

"Scht." Neil legte einen Finger auf den Mund und machte eine leichte Kopfbewegung.

Todd streckte den Hals und sah Rektor Nolan auf sie zukommen.

Neil drehte sich um und sah Nolan entgegen.

"Guten Tag meine Herren. Sollten Sie nicht zu dieser Zeit Unterricht bei Mr. McAllister haben?", fragte er die Beiden.

"Ja Sir. Sofort Sir!", sagte Neil hastig, ergriff einen Arm von Todd und zog ihn mit sich.

Als sie außer Hörweite waren, stieß Neil hörbar die Luft aus. "Man, das ist hier schlimmer als im Knast."

Todd musste lachen. "Oh Neil!"

"Ist doch war! Keinen Schritt kann man hier alleine machen. Überall lauern die unsichtbaren, über dir schwebenden…" Neil machte mit seinen Armen fließende Bewegungen in der Luft, so als ob er imaginäre Aufseher verscheuchen würde.

"Perry!", rief Nolan.

Neil stöhnte auf, drehte sich um und nahm Haltung an.

"Noch so eine Aktion und Sie sind raus aus dem Team. Haben Sie mich verstanden?", sagte Nolan drohend.

Neil presste die Lippen zusammen, sah Nolan mit einem 'Du kannst mich mal' Blick an und presste ein "Ja, Sir." hervor.

"Gut. Dann haben wir uns ja verstanden. Und jetzt ab!"

Neil und Todd stürmten davon.

Neil kam den restlichen Tag nicht mehr dazu, Todd seine Bitte zu erklären.

Jetzt, nach dem Abendbrot, saß Todd am Schreibtisch in ihrem Zimmer und starrte auf die Hausaufgaben vor sich. Er kam einfach nicht mit der chemischen Formel klar.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Neil die Tür aufstieß, eintrat, sie geräuschvoll schloss und sich gegen sie lehnte.

"Oh man. War das ein Tag. Wenn das so weiter geht, bin ich in einer Woche zu nix mehr zu gebrauchen." Neil stieß sich von der Tür ab, kam auf Todd zu und schaute über dessen Schulter.

"Kommste klar?", fragte Neil ihn.

"Nein.", murmelte Todd.

"Todd! Man, was habe ich Dir gesagt über Deine Stimme. Wenn Du hier überleben willst, musst Du schon lauter sprechen." Neil beugte sich noch mehr hinunter.

Todd spürte die Wärme, die von Neil ausging. Er schloss die Augen und zog den Duft von ihm ein.

"Wenn ich Dir helfen soll, musst Du es nur sagen." Neil richtete sich etwas auf, drehte den Kopf zu Todd und sah ihn an.

"Ich…Ja, danke Neil." Todd öffnete die Augen und sah Neil an. Nervös leckte er sich über die Lippen.

So nah war er Neil noch nie gewesen. 'Braun.', schoss es Todd durch den Kopf. 'Seine Augen sind braun.'

"Okay, Todd." Neil grinste ihn an, drehte sich um, griff nach seinem Lateinbuch und schmiss sich auf sein Bett.

Todd starrte Neil an und ertappte sich dabei, wie sein Körper auf Neil zu reagieren begann. Ruckartig stand er auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür.

"Ich gehe noch schnell duschen.", murmelte er und weg war er.

Neil schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und vertiefte sich dann wieder in sein Buch.

Neil drehte den Kopf als Todd wieder das Zimmer betrat. Er grinste ihn dämlich an, stemmte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und beobachtete ihn.

"Na? Geht es Dir jetzt besser?", fragte Neil in einem neutralen Tonfall.

Todds Kopf zuckte zu Neil und er starrte ihn an. "Ich…Also…Ja."

Neil schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, stand auf und kam auf ihn zu.

Todd machte einen Schritt rückwärts und sah Neil abwartend an.

Neil runzelte die Stirn, blieb stehen und legte seinen Kopf schief. "Was ist los mit Dir? Hast Du Angst, dass ich Dir an die Wäsche gehe?"

Todd schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein…Ich bin nur müde." Er sah wie Neil nickte, sich umdrehte und zurück zu seinem Bett ging. "Neil?", fragte Todd.

"Ja?" Neil sah ihn an.

"Du hattest heute Vormittag gesagt, dass Du bei einer Sache Hilfe brauchst. Was ist es denn?"

Neil legte die Stirn in Falten, als er angestrengt nachdachte, um was für eine Sache es sich handelte.

Dann schlug er sich an die Stirn. "Ja! Stimmt! Man das habe ich ja völlig vergessen…" Er drehte sich wieder zu Todd um, legte einen Finger an seinen Mund und machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf Richtung Fenster.

Todd trat an das Fenster heran und schaute dann fragend Neil an. Dieser trat neben ihn, zeigte nach unten und flüsterte: "Siehst Du dort Chester?", fragte Neil und deutete auf eine dunkle Gestalt im Park.

Todd kniff die Augen zusammen. Undeutlich sah er sie in Licht der Abenddämmerung. "Ja."

"Okay. Charlie hat ein Gebräu angesetzt…" Verschwörerisch sah er Todd an. "Das Zeug hat 48 Prozent…"

Todd sah Neil entgeistert an. "Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht…?", begann er, brach ab, als er Neils Grinsen sah. "Der verträgt doch aber keinen Alkohol!", rief Todd.

"Pst!" Neil legte Todd eine Hand auf den Mund. "Ich würde noch lauter schreien.", zischte er, sah ihn böse an und löste dann seine Hand von Todds Mund.

Todd senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen. "Tut mir leid Neil." Todd hob wieder den Kopf. "Trotzdem…Ihr könnt das doch nicht machen…Neil, das ist nicht witzig. Er könnte dran sterben."

Neil winkte mit einer Hand ab. "Ach Quatsch. Der verträgt schon eine Menge." Er drehte sich um, lehnte sich an das Fensterbrett und starrte vor sich hin.

Auch Todd lehnte sich an und beobachtete Neil aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Hör auf mich so zu beobachten.", murmelte plötzlich Neil.

Todd zuckte zusammen, schluckte schwer und sah ihn an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ein Schauer lief über Todds Rücken als er Neils Augen sah.

"Was muss ich tun?", fragte Todd und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht so schwer war, was er von ihm verlangte.

Neil senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiss es. Ist besser so." Er stieß sich ab, fuhr sich durchs Haar und lächelte leicht. "Nacht Todd." Er zog sich aus, legte seine Sachen ordentlich zusammen und griff nach seinem Schlafanzug.

Todd beobachtete fasziniert Neils Muskelspiel, als dieser den Schlafanzug anzog. Kein Gramm Fett war an Neils Körper und Todd ertappte sich erneut, wie seine Gedanken eine Richtung nahmen, die ihm nicht gefiel. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. 'Verdammter Mist aber auch.', dachte Todd und machte sich auch für die Nacht fertig.

Wenig später lagen sie im Bett und lauschten dem Blätterrauschen.

"Mein Vater will das ich Medizin studiere. Harvard.", begann Neil und schloss die Augen. "Er hat schon mein ganzes Leben verplant." Er öffnete die Augen wieder und ein seltsamer Glanz war in ihnen. "Was ich möchte zählt nicht."

"Was möchtest Du denn?", fragte Todd ihn.

Neil zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht…", sagte Neil und schloss erneut die Augen.

Stille zog ein nach der Aussage von Neil, weil Todd nicht wusste was er erwidern sollte.

Als Todd am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Neils Bett leer. Er gähnte, streckte sich, wackelte kurz mit den Zehen und schälte sich aus seinem Bett.

Er nahm auf der Kante Platz, wartete bis sich sein Kreislauf beruhigt hatte und stand dann langsam auf. Todd zuckte zusammen als die Tür aufging und Neil eintrat.

"Na, auch schon wach, Prinzessin?", sagte Neil und grinste ihn an. Er rubbelte sein Haar trocken, schmiss dann das Handtuch auf sein Bett und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Todd öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, als Charlie ebenfalls das Zimmer betrat.

"Hey, Neil! Bist Du fertig mit…" Charlie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sah abwechselnd zu Todd und Neil und grinste dann wissend. "Alles klar, Mädels. Was geht ab?"

Todd griff nervös nach seinen Waschzeug und wollte sich an Charlie vorbei schieben. Neil machte eine leichte Bewegung mit der Hand und Charlie versperrte Todd den Weg. "Wohin zu so früher Stunde?", fragte Charlie ihn.

"Ich…Ich wollte zum Waschraum…", stotterte Todd und blickte Neil Hilfe suchend an.

Langsam kam Neil auf die Beiden zu. "So, so. Waschraum?"

"Ja. Jungs was soll das?" Ängstlich blickte Todd die Beiden an. "Bitte…Was habt ihr vor?"

Neil und Charlie wechselten einen kurzen Blick miteinander, nahmen ihn in die Mitte und fingen an zu grinsen.

Todd hob abwehrend die Hände. "Bitte, Neil. Ich wollte ja mitmachen bei der Sache. Aber Du hast selber gesagt…"

"So. Habe ich das?" In gespielter Nachdenklichkeit, legte Neil einen Zeigefinger an seine Nasenspitze. "Lass mich mal nachdenken…" Einige Sekunden verstrichen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Kann mich an nichts erinnern." Neil machte noch einen kleinen Schritt auf Todd zu und sah ihm in die Augen. "Was meinst Du, Charlie? Ist er es würdig, in den Club aufgenommen zu werden?" Weiterhin sah Neil Todd an.

"Tja, ich weiß nicht Neil. Wenn er die Aufnahmeprüfung besteht, bin ich vielleicht gewillt, ihn aufzunehmen."

Todd sah Neil an. "Was für eine Aufnahmeprüfung und was für ein Club?"

Neil beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. "'Der geheime Club von Welton' ." Er richtete sich wieder auf und nickte Charlie kurz zu.

"'Der geheime Club von Welton'?", fragte Todd und sah wie Neil und Charlie nickten.

"Okay, Anderson. Du kennst ja Chester…", sagte Charlie.

"Ja. Der Hund vom Hausmeister.", antwortete Todd.

"Ja. Der. Okay…Du rasierst ihm den Rücken. Aber richtig, nicht nur einen kleinen Streifen." Charlie beugte sich vor und tätschelte leicht Todds linke Wange. Dann richtete er sich auf und zeigte auf Neil. "Wir sehen uns Süßer!" Zwinkerte noch kurz ihm zu und war verschwunden.

Todd blickte Neil fragend an. "Ihr meint das doch jetzt nicht ernst? Das ist doch ein Witz. Ich kann doch Chester nicht den Rücken rasieren."

Mit wenigen Schritten war Neil bei ihm, legte eine Hand auf dessen Brust und schob ihn an die Wand. "Hör zu Todd! Das hier ist kein Spiel. Wenn Du Dich entschließt, die Außenseiterrolle zu übernehmen, dann hast Du es hier verdammt schwer."

Ganz nah war Neil Todd. Todd hob eine Hand und wollte Neil wegschieben. Reflexartig griff Neil nach Todds Handgelenk und hielt es fest. Langsam aber bestimmt drückte er es hinunter. Sofort hob Todd seinen anderen Arm und Neil hielt auch diesen fest. Ihre Blicke bohrten sich im stummen Kampf ineinander.

Unmerklich hatte sich Todds Atmung beschleunigt. Er senkte den Blick, starrte auf seinen Schritt und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Neil folgte seinem Blick und riss die Augen auf. Er ließ Todds Arme los, wich einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn an.

"Du…Du…Gott Todd! Halt Dich unter Kontrolle!" Neil machte noch mal einen Schritt auf Todd zu. "Hör zu!", zischte er. "Wenn die hier rausbekommen, dass Du auf Jungs stehst…" Neil unterbrach sich und blickte ihn ungläubig an. "Du stehst auf mich?"

"Nein! Neil…Ich steh nicht auf Dich!", erwiderte Todd.

"Sag das Deinem…" Neil warf die Arme in die Luft, drehte sich um und ließ ihn allein.

Todd hörte Neil auf dem Gang laut schreien. Er rutschte an der Wand herunter, zog die Knie an und schlang seine Arme um seine Knie.

Neil war geladen, als er den Klassenraum betrat. Er schmiss seine Bücher auf seinen Platz, ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder und sah Michael, der vor ihm saß an. "Was?", blaffte Neil ihn an und Michael drehte sich sofort um.

"Hey, hat da jemand schlechte Laune?" Knox beugte sich zu Neil hinunter und sah ihn fragend an. "Dein neuer Zimmergenosse hat Dich wohl nicht schlafen lassen?"

"Verzieh Dich Overstreet!", knurrte Neil und blickte ihn böse an.

Overstreet machte aber keine Anstalten zu gehen. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, musterte ihn und grinste dann. Er beugte sich ganz nah zu Neil herunter. "Habt ihr es getrieben?", flüsterte er in Neils Ohr.

Neil schlug seine flache Hand auf den Tisch und stand ruckartig auf. "Das reicht ja!", donnerte er und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

Overstreet sah Neil mit einem verblüfften Gesichtausdruck an. "Ist ja schon gut. Beruhige Dich.", sagte er zu ihm und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

"Wenn Sie sich schon streiten, meine Herren, dann in Poesie!"

Neil drehte sich um und sah Keating zu, wie dieser den Raum durchschritt, am Lehrertisch Platz nahm und seinen Blick erwiderte.

"Na was ist, meine Herren? Hat es Ihnen plötzlich die Sprache verschlagen?" Keating sah Neil an und dieser presste die Lippen zusammen.

Overstreet ging zu seinem Platz, setzte sich und grinste vor sich hin. "Wer hätte das gedacht…", murmelte er vor sich hin.

"Mr. Perry? Was ist nun? Haben Sie es im Kreuz, dass Sie sich nicht setzten können?", fragte Keating ihn.

Neil hörte seine Mitschüler lachen und nahm schnell Platz.

Keating sah sich im Klassenzimmer um. "Wo ist Mr. Anderson? Hat irgend jemand von Ihnen ihn gesehen?" Keating schaute fragend in die Runde, sah dann Neil an.

Dieser senkte den Kopf und versuchte die Frage zu ignorieren.

"Mr. Perry, soweit ich weiß, ist Mr. Anderson Ihr Stubenkamerad…Sie wissen nicht zufällig was mit ihm ist?"

Neil fluchte innerlich und hob den Kopf. "Nein Mr. Keating, ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm ist.", antwortete er.

"Dann bin ich der Meinung, dass Sie mal nach ihm schauen sollten." Keatings Blick ließ keine Erwiderung zu.

'Mist.', dachte Neil, verzog kurz das Gesicht und stand auf. Er sah wie Overstreet grinste und warf ihm einen 'Ich kill Dich' Blick zu.

Neil fand Todd immer noch am Boden hockend vor.

Er starrte auf ihn hinab und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen als er Todds verweintes Gesicht sah.

"Hast Du etwa geheult?", fragte er ihn und kniete sich vor Todd nieder.

"Quatsch.", schniefte Todd, wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah Neil an.

"Na dann ist ja gut." Neil stemmte sich wieder in die Höhe und streckte eine Hand ihm entgegen. Dieser ergriff sie und Neil zog ihn in die Höhe.

"Wasch Dir das Gesicht und dann komm. Keating wartet.", sagte Neil, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Neil wartete vor dem Klassenzimmer auf Todd. Er nickte zufrieden als Todd auf ihn zukam.

"Na, siehst ja schon besser aus. Los jetzt." Er schob Todd ins Klassenzimmer.

"Freut mich, dass Sie mich doch noch mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren, Mr. Anderson. Nehmen Sie ruhig Platz." Keating musterte Todd aufmerksam.

Todd wollte sich in die hinterste Reihe setzten, wurde aber von Keating aufgehalten. "Nein, nein, Mr. Anderson. Ich möchte Sie hier vorne haben." Er zeigte auf einen freien Stuhl in der ersten Reihe.

Widerwillig nahm Todd auf dem ihm zugewiesenen Stuhl platz.

Den ganzen Unterricht über fiel es Neil schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab zu Todd. Der Milchreisbubi glaubte wohl wirklich er würde was mit ihm anfangen. Lächerlich! Neil schnaubte vor sich hin, was ihm sofort einen fragenden Blick von seinem Stuhlnachbarn einbrachte.

'Was?', fragte Neil ihn stumm und dieser zuckte nur mit den Schulter.

"Mr. Perry. Wir wären sehr daran interessiert, was Sie derzeit beschäftigt.", sagte Keating und blickte Neil an.

Neil hob den Kopf, sah kurz Overstreet an und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Keating. "Ich bin der Meinung, dass das ganze Gefasel über englische Literatur übertrieben ist." Sein Blick wurde herausfordernd.

Keating hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und ein Murmeln ging durchs Klassenzimmer.

"Sie sind also der Meinung, dass der englischen Literatur zu viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wird?"

"Ja, der Meinung bin ich.", sagte Neil.

Das Murmeln wurde lauter. Keating sah ihn erstaunt an. So kannte er Neil gar nicht. "Bitte meine Herren.", sagte er und sofort kehrte Ruhe ein.

"Könnten Sie uns das näher erklären?"

"Ich bin der Meinung, dass man jedem selbst entscheiden lassen sollte, ob er die Bücher von Withman, Brook, Hemingway oder sonst jemanden lesen will. Warum müssen wir Gedichte interpretieren, wo doch über die Hälfte der Schüler hier, das nie wieder im Leben braucht? Wer von uns geht den mal in die schreibende Zunft, oder wird Lehrer? Sie sagten am ersten Tag hier 'Carpe diem.' Nutze den Tag…Nur sehe ich derzeit nichts davon. Zuerst diktieren unsere Eltern was wir zu tun oder zu lassen haben, Dann Sie und Ihre Lehrerkollegen…" Neil brach ab, als er begriff, dass er in der letzten Minute mehr gesagt hatte, als ihm lieb war.

Keating erhob sich von seinen Stuhl, kam langsam auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Interessant Mr. Perry. Sehr interessant. Welche Bestimmung ist für Sie denn geplant?"

"Sie meinen, was ich einmal werden soll?", fragte Neil.

"Ja."

"Wenn es nach meinem Vater geht…Braden und dann Harvard. Er will das ich Arzt werde.", sagte Neil sarkastisch.

"Arzt ist ein angesehener Beruf.", begann Keating, brach aber ab, als er sah wie Neil den Mund verzog.

"Prestigeträchtig, mehr nicht. Er will sich mit mir brüsken.", erwiderte Neil und begegnete dem Blick Overstreet.

Erstaunen lag in dessen Gesicht. Neil zeigte ein Gesicht, von dem keiner gewusst hatte.

"Sir, mir geht es nicht gut. Kann ich gehen?", sagte Neil und sah Keating an.

Keating musterte ihn und begriff, dass Neil es ehrlich meinte. "Ja, natürlich."

Neil nickte dankbar, erhob sich, klemmte sich seine Bücher unter dem Arm und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Nachdenklich sah Keating ihm nach.

Neil schleppte sich den Gang zu seinem Zimmer entlang. Blitze schossen vor seinen Augen hin und her und das Licht des Ganges war viel zu grell.

Neil hatte wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob jeden Moment sein Schädel zerspringen würde.

Jedes Geräusch, jeder Schritt kam ihm 100 mal lauter vor.

Neil öffnete die Tür, schloss sie leise, legte vorsichtig die Bücher auf den Schreibtisch, ging zum Fenster und schloss die Jalousinen.

Er streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus und schloss die Augen.

Charlie warf Knox einen besorgten Blick zu und nickte in Richtung Klassenzimmertür.

Knox nickte verstehend. Charlie meldete sich und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit von Keating auf sich.

"Ja, Mr. Dalton?", fragte Keating ihn.

"Mr. Keating…Vielleicht sollte der Schularzt mal nach Neil sehen.", sagte Charlie und sah ihn bittend an.

Keating legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. Dalton hatte vielleicht recht und es wäre vielleicht doch besser, den Arzt zu Perry zu schicken.

"Okay, Mr. Dalton. Informieren Sie den Arzt."

Das ließ sich Charlie nicht zweimal sagen. Er sprang auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Der Unterricht war beendet und Todd wollte gerade sein Zimmer betreten, als er von Knox zurück gehalten wurde.

"Du kannst da jetzt nicht rein, Anderson.", sagte er bestimmt.

Todd hob fragend seine Augenbrauen und wollte sich an Knox vorbei schieben.

Knox griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. "Anderson! Hörst Du schwer? Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, dass Du jetzt nicht rein kannst."

"Wieso?", fragte Todd ungläubig.

Knox wurde eine Antwort erspart, weil die Tür aufging.

Der Arzt trat auf den Gang und sah die Beiden an. "Wer von den Herren ist sein Stubenkamerad?"

Todd hob eine Hand. "Ich Sir."

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie schlafen heute auswärts.", entgegnete der Arzt und sah ihn scharf an.

"Wieso? Ich verstehe nicht…", sagte Todd und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Knox. Dieser verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte auf. Todd war einfach zu dämlich. Er raffte gar nichts.

"Mr. Perry braucht jetzt absolute Ruhe. Er hat einen Migräneanfall." Der Arzt nickte den Beiden zu und entfernte sich.

"Tja, Anderson…Pech für Dich. Das heißt für Dich, dass Du heute Nacht im Notzimmer schlafen musst." Knox klopfte Todd auf die Schulter. "Aber ich denke mal, dass Du das überleben wirst."

Sie drehten sich um, als sich erneut die Tür öffnete. Charlie schlüpfte heraus und schloss dann leise die Tür.

"Es geht im dreckig. Denke mal, der Anfall ist diesmal stärker als der letzte.", sagte Charlie und griff nach Todds Oberarm. Er schob ihn weg von seinem Zimmer, weg von Neil und bedeutete Knox ihm zu folgen.

"Wenn Neils Vater das rausbekommt, ist die Hölle los.", stellte Charlie fest.

"Kannste laut sagen. Wenn ich daran denke, was letztens los war…Man oh man. Neil hatte nichts zu lachen.", bekräftigte Knox.

"Okay…Was machen wir jetzt?" Charlie biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen. "Ich schätze mal, Nolan wird Neil's Vater informieren.." Er holte tief Luft, ließ sie dann schlagartig entweichen. "Verdammter Mist."

Todd's Blick wechselte zwischen Knox und Charlie hin und her. "Warum ist es schlimm, wenn Neil's Vater erfährt, dass er Migräne hat?", fragte er.

"Weil sein Vater dass als Schwäche Seitens Neil sieht! Der denkt doch gleich, dass Neil das mit Absicht tut!", sagte Charlie scharf.

"Mit Absicht?" Todd sah Charlie ungläubig an. "Wie kann Neil es denn mit Absicht tun?"

"Gott, Todd! Das ist es ja! Neil's Vater denkt, dass sich Neil vor dem Unterricht drücken will. Er denkt, Neil rebelliert gegen ihn.", sagte Charlie und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Stumm sahen sie sich an.

Charlie sah Neils Vater über den Campus hasten. Ungläubig starrte er ihm nach, biss dann die Zähne zusammen und wollte gerade ihm folgen, als eine Hand sich um seinen linken Oberarm schloss.

"Nicht Charlie! Wenn Du jetzt eingreifst, machst Du alles nur noch schlimmer.", sagte Knox neben ihm.

"Schlimmer?", fragte Charlie Knox.

"Ja schlimmer! Hör zu Charlie…Neils Vater wird ihn schon nicht fressen…" Knox ließ Charlies Arm los.

Stumm sahen sie Neils Vater nach.

John Perry riss die Tür zu Neils Zimmer auf, stürmte hinein und schmiss sie zu.

"Neil! Ich will sofort eine Erklärung!", schrie Mr. Perry seinen Sohn an.

Neil presste die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen, als eine neue Schmerzwelle durch seinen Kopf schoss.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand ein Messer in seinen Schädel gerammt hätte.

"Neil!", donnerte Mr. Perry, trat auf das Bett zu und blickte ärgerlich auf seinen Sohn hinab.

Langsam öffnete Neil seine Augen und starrte seinen Vater an. Das konnte jetzt einfach nicht wahr sein. Neil stemmte sich mühselig in die Höhe. Er atmete tief durch, fuhr sich dann über die Augen und versuchte nicht umzukippen.

"Hallo Vater.", sagte Neil leise.

"Hallo Vater? Mehr hast Du nichts zu sagen? Neil, was fällt Dir ein, den Unterricht zu schwänzen?", schrie Perry ihn an.

Wie Peitschenhiebe trafen die scharfen Worte seines Vaters ihn.

"Vater ich schwänze nicht den Unterricht…", begann er.

"Schluss, Neil!"

"John?", meldete sich plötzlich eine Stimme.

Perry fuhr herum und sah in das Gesicht von Direktor Nolan. "Gale…", begann er.

"John…Komm mal mit. Ich habe mit Dir zu sprechen.", sagte Nolan und Perry folgte ihm widerwillig.

Kurz bevor er das Zimmer verließ, wandte er sich noch einmal an seinen Sohn.

"Wir sprechen uns noch!", sagte Perry und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Neil.

Perry folgte Nolan hinaus.

Neil stöhnte auf, ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und rieb sich die Schläfen. Langsam legte er sich auf den Rücken und versuchte den Schmerz, der wieder stärker in seinem Kopf tobte, zu ignorieren.

Widerwillig nahm John in einem Sessel Platz. Nolan runzelte die Stirn als er ihn beobachtete.

"John, Deinem Sohn geht es wirklich schlecht. Der Arzt war bei ihm. Neil hat eine klassischen Migräneanfall."

John ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Mein Sohn hat keinen Migräneanfall, Gale." Er blickte ihn ärgerlich an. "Denn wenn er einen hätte, wüsste ich es."

Nolan schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Du behandelst Neil wie einen Leibeigenen. Er versucht, Dir alles recht zu machen." Nolan nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. "John, Du zerstörst ihn langsam." Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ja ich weiß. Du willst nur das Beste für ihn. Besteht aber das Beste für Dich darin, dass Du ihm keine Minute Freizeit lässt?"

John presste die Lippen zusammen und dachte kurz über das Gesagte nach. "Er macht es aus freien Stücken. Er wollte den Chemiekurs in den Ferien machen." Sein Blick begegnete dem von Gale.

Beide wussten, dass das eine Lüge war. Perry ging es einzig und allein darum, Neil unter Kontrolle zu halten. Denn wenn er mit lernen beschäftigt war, konnte er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen.

"John…Neil ist 17 Jahre alt. Bist Du nicht langsam der Meinung, dass Du Neil selber entscheiden lassen sollst, was er möchte oder nicht?"

"Solange er seine Füße unter meinem Tisch steckt, hat er zu tun, was ich sage." John stand auf und schritt auf die Tür zu.

Nolan schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. John Perry machte seine Drohung wahr, stürmte erneut in Neils Zimmer und schrie ihn sofort wieder an.

Neil fühlte sich in einem Albtraum gefangen. Er versuchte die Stimme seines Vaters zu ignorieren, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Kalkweiß stand er vor seinem Vater, mühsam das Gleichgewicht haltend, und hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu.

"Macht es Spaß?", fragte John ihn und Neil konnte mit der Frage nichts anfangen.

"Ich weiß nicht was Du meinst, Vater.", sagte Neil leise.

John griff grob nach einem Arm von ihm und schüttelte ihn leicht. "Mach keine Witze, Neil. Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine." Er ließ den Arm los, als er die Augen seines Sohnes sah. "Neil…", begann er, brach ab, als er begriff das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

"Tut mir leid, Sohn.", sagte er leise, drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort Neil.

Neil starrte auf die geschlossene Tür, begriff nicht, was gerade passiert war und kippte dann einfach um.

Sie fanden Neil eine halbe Stunde später. Es war reines Glück gewesen. Charlie hatte eine Eingebung gehabt und rette aller Wahrscheinlichkeit dadurch Neils Leben.

Langsam öffnete Neil die Augen, blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht und stöhnte leicht auf. Er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand, noch was passiert war.

Erschöpft schloss er wieder die Augen, horchte in sich hinein und runzelte dann leicht die Stirn. Erneut öffnete er die Augen, bemerkte den Infusionsständer neben sich und registrierte die Kanüle in seinem Handrücken.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise und ein Arzt betrat sein Zimmer. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln kam er auf ihn zu.

"Schön das Sie wach sind. Ich bin Dr. Clinton." Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm Platz. "Danken Sie ihrem Freund. Wenn er Sie nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte, wäre es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zu Spät gewesen."

"Ich verstehe nicht.", sagte Neil leise und sah Clinton fragend an.

"Sie haben einen Blinddarmdurchbruch gehabt.", beantwortete Clinton die Frage.

"Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe keine Schmerzen gehabt.", murmelte Neil und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das kommt vor. Ich denke mal, die Migräne hat den anderen Schmerz verdrängt." Clinton zuckte mit den Schulter und lächelte Neil aufmunternd an.

"Na ja. Jetzt macht er Ihnen keine Probleme mehr. 14 Tage und die Sache ist vergessen." Clinton stand auf und klopfte ihm kurz auf den Oberschenkel. "Wenn was ist, klingeln Sie einfach. Okay?"

"Okay. Danke Doktor." Neil erwiderte das Lächeln.

Neil sah dem Arzt nach und drehte dann den Kopf zum Fenster. Na toll auch. Derzeit war der Wurm drin. Aber so richtig der Wurm drin.

Sein Vater würde erneut toben. Erst die Migräne, dann der Blinddarm…Derzeit schien er das Pech gepachtet zu haben.

Neil hoffte inständig, dass er mal 14 Tage Ruhe hatte. Vor seinem Vater, vor der Schule und vor Todd.

Er brauchte die Zeit um sich über seine Beziehung zu Todd klar zu werden. Im Grunde mochte er den Kerl, aber, dass eventuell Todd mehr sah, als beiden lieb war, erschwerte alles. Und brachte sie in Gefahr. Vermont war erzkonservativ. Abweichungen von einer vorgeschrieben Norm wurden nicht toleriert. Sich vorzustellen, dass er und Todd…Ausgeschlossen! Er musste in einer ruhigen Minute mit Todd reden. Ihm klar machen, dass da nichts war und nichts sein würde.

Erschöpft schlief er ein.

Als er erneut zu sich kam, sah er seine Mutter , die neben dem Bett saß. Sein Vater lehnte an der Wand und starrte vor sich hin.

Seine Mutter hob den Kopf, als sie eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln wahr nahm und stand abrupt auf.

"Neil!" Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, fuhr mit der Hand sanft über sein Haar und lächelte ihn an. "Hallo Schatz. Was machst Du nur für Sachen?"

Neil sah, wie sein Vater sich von der Wand abstieß und auf ihn zukam. Er blieb vor seinem Bett stehen und versuchte ein Lächeln. "Hallo Sohn."

"Hallo.", erwiderte Neil und blickte ihn an. Würde er jetzt wieder anfangen zu toben? Zu schreien? Oder würde er diesmal normal mit ihm reden?

Sein Vater räusperte sich, fuhr sich dann über den Mund und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit seiner Frau. "Wie geht es Dir?"

Neil blinzelte verwundert. "Gut.", sagte er und schaute kurz seine Mutter an. Sie nickte erfreut und ergriff eine Hand von ihm.

"Das freut uns Neil. Wir haben vorhin mit dem Arzt geredet. Es ist alles gut verlaufen und in 2 Wochen kannst Du wieder nach Hause." Sie ließ seine Hand los und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

'Nach Hause…Zurück ins Internat, meinst Du wohl.', dachte Neil und versuchte nicht sarkastisch aufzulachen. "Ja, Mom.", sagte er statt dessen und er wünschte sich, dass sie endlich gehen würden.

Seine Eltern sahen sich kurz an und trafen stumm eine Entscheidung. "Okay, Junge. Wir müssen wieder los."

Seine Mutter küsste ihn erneut und trat dann bei Seite. Neil schaute seinen Vater an und spannte unwillkürlich die Muskeln an.

John sah das Muskelspiel und runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Machs gut.", sagte er knapp, drehte sich um und zusammen mit seiner Frau verließ er das Krankenzimmer.

Am Nachmittag bekam Neil Besuch von seinen Kommilitonen. Er grinste sie an, als sie sein Zimmer betraten.

"Hey, Neil, altes Haus.", begrüßte Charlie ihn und klopfte Neil auf die Schulter. "Man Du machst ja Sachen!" Er sah sich um, zuckte dann mit den Schultern als er nur einen Stuhl sah und setzte sich auf das Bett.

"War eine reife Leistung von Dir.", bemerkte Knox und grinste ihn dümmlich an. "Hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt.", sagte er ernst.

"Tut mir leid." Neil blickte Charlie an. "Danke Dir." Er streckte die Hand aus und Charlie schlug ein.

"Nichts zu danken, Neil." Er zeigte auf Meeks. "Du hättest mal Meeks sehen sollen. Der rannte wie ein aufgeschlecktes Weib umher und schrie immer wieder 'Neil stirbt! Neil stirbt!'"

"Gar nicht wahr!", versuchte Meeks sich zu verteidigen. Die Jungs mussten lachen. Nach einer Weile wurden sie wieder ernst.

Neil spürte, dass sie neugierig waren, wie die Operationsnarbe aussah. Er griff nach der Bettdecke schob sie bei Seite und zeigte auf das Pflaster.

"Nach den Schmerzen zu urteilen müsste sie so lang sein." Neil deutete 20 Zentimeter mit den Fingern an.

"Wow!", entfuhr es den Jungs. "Ich habe mal gehört, dass sie die Fäden aus Katzendarm machen.", meldete sich Meeks zu Wort.

"Quatsch, Meeks. Niemals.", entgegnete Charlie und zeigte Meeks einen Vogel.

"Doch! Ich habe erst kürzlich was darüber gelesen. So glaubt mir doch." Meeks versuchte noch immer die anderen zu überzeugen.

Neil wechselte einen Blick mit Charlie. Er sah die stumme Frage und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er hat gesagt, dass er zu tun hat. Irgend so einen Vortrag…Frag mich nicht."

Neil nickte verstehend. Es war doch zum verzweifeln. Der Kerl sonderte sich immer weiter ab. Wenn Todd nicht aufpasste, stand er eines schönes Tages ganz allein da.

Knox begann zu grinsen als er Neils Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Kannst es wohl nicht aushalten ohne ihn?", fragte er unschuldig.

"Was?" Irritiert sah Neil Knox an. Er verstand nicht, worauf Knox hinaus wollte. Die anderen warfen sich bedeutsame Blicke zu. Neil entging das alles nicht. "Ihr könnt mich mal.", knurrte er, zog die Decke zurecht und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

"Hey, immer mit der Ruhe, Kumpel. Niemand will Dir was andichten." Charlie versuchte die plötzlich angespannte Stimmung aufzulockern. Er sah wie Neil das Gesicht verzog und runzelte die Stirn. Neils Reaktion war untypisch für ihn und Charlie ging plötzlich ein Licht auf. Er wechselte einen viel sagenden Blick mit Knox und dieser nickte unmerklich.

"Was? Hört auf mit dem Scheiß, ja!", sagte Neil ärgerlich, denn ihm war der Blick nicht entgangen. Er wurde langsam wütend auf die Beiden. Derzeit hatte er keinen Nerv für ihre Unterstellungen.

"Okay. Der Herr hat schlechte Laune. Da gehen wir lieber. Nicht das Du uns noch frisst." Knox winkte Charlie und Meeks zu und sie wandten sich zum gehen.

"Gute Besserung und man sieht sich.", sagte Charlie und zwinkerte Neil kurz zu.

"Bye Perry." Die drei Jungs verließen daraufhin das Zimmer.

Neil schloss die Augen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug sie auf das Bett. "Verdammt.",

murmelte er.

Am nächsten Tag fühlte sich Neil schon deutlich besser und er begann sich zu langweilen. Wenn nicht bald was passierte, ging er ein wie eine Mimose. Er drehte den Kopf, als er ein zaghaftes Klopfen vernahm. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Keating steckte seinen Kopf hinein.

'Oh, nein.', dachte Neil. 'Den habe ich gerade noch gebraucht.' Neil versuchte ein Lächeln und richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf.

Keating kam langsam auf ihn zu, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

"Hallo Neil.", sagte er und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

"Hallo.", entgegnete Neil, faltete seine Hände und sah ihn abwartend an. Er registrierte, dass Keating ein Buch unter dem Arm hatte.

"Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Keating und warf einen Blick auf das Pflaster.

"Gut. Danke der Nachfrage.", entgegnete Neil und strich über das Pflaster. "Die Schmerzen halten sich in Grenzen."

"Das freut mich, Neil. Schönen Gruß und gute Besserung von den anderen Lehrern." Keating schmunzelte vor sich hin. Er wusste ganz genau, dass es Neil relativ egal war, ob die Lehrer ihm Genesungswünsche schickten, oder nicht.

"Ich habe hier etwas für Sie." Keating reichte Neil das Buch.

Neil griff danach und sah auf den Titel.

"Edgar Allan Poe? To Hellen?" Er sah Keating fragend an.

"Ja. Wenn Sie schon Whitman ablehnen, so versuche ich es mal mit dem lieben, alten Poe. Schauen Sie einfach mal rein. Vielleicht kann ich Sie ja doch noch für Poesie begeistern." Keating lächelte schelmisch, als er den Gesichtsausdruck von Neil sah.

Neil senkte den Kopf, strich mit den Fingern über das Buch und nickte leicht. "Ich werde mal reinschauen.", sagte er leise, hob den Kopf wieder und erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Ich habe Sie ganz schön verärgert, was?"

Keating winkte ab. "Ach was. Ich habe es nur falsch angepackt. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass bisher noch keiner von den Lehrern Ihnen die Literatur nahe gebracht hat." Er beugte sich etwas vor und sah Neil ernst an. "Neil…Ich weiß was für hohe Erwartungen Ihr Vater Ihnen gegenüber hat. Und ich weiß, dass es nicht immer leicht ist, sie zu erfüllen." Er machte eine Pause, sah wie Neil die Lippen zusammen presste und überlegte, wie er ihn aus der Reserve locken konnte.

"Sie haben gut Reden.", sagte Neil und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Keiner von den Lehrern hatte nur die geringste Ahnung, wie das war, permanent unter Leistungsdruck zu stehen. "Haben Sie mal einen Vater, der ständig von ihnen Topleistung erwartet. Nicht mal in den Ferien hat man Ruhe."

Keating hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Ich musste einen Chemiekurs besuchen. Er war der Meinung, dass ich in Chemie noch nicht gut genug bin." Neil schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte schwer. "Was ich will oder möchte, interessiert ihn nicht." Er öffnete die Augen wieder und starrte an Keating vorbei. "Er hat mein ganzes Leben schon verplant. Ich werde nicht mal gefragt."

Keating senkte den Kopf , bedauerte dass derzeit so viel schief lief in Neils Leben.

"Neil, warum erklären Sie nicht Ihrem Vater, was Sie möchten?"

Neil lachte hohl auf. "Warum? Nur um wieder eine Standpauke zu bekommen? Er würde es sowieso nicht verstehen." Er merkte wie Tränen in seine Augen aufstiegen. Unwirsch wischte er sie weg. "Es ist alles so kompliziert…"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Neil schlug das Buch zu, legte es auf den Nachttisch und starrte die Wand an. Was sollte das alles? Wieso gab Keating ihm gerade dieses Buch? Neil hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit bezwecken wollte.

Abwesend strich er über den Verband. Langsam begann er zu jucken und Neil konnte es kaum noch abwarten, dass sie ihn entfernten.

Neil drehte den Kopf als sich die Tür des Krankenzimmers öffnete. Der behandelnde Arzt und eine Schwester traten ein.

"Guten Tag Mr. Perry.", begann der Arzt, kam auf ihn zu und streckte eine Hand aus. Neil ergriff sie, nickte kurz der Schwester zu und sah sie abwartend an.

"Guten Tag, Doktor."

"Na, schon gespannt wie die Narbe aussieht?", fragte der Arzt und Neil nickte. "Na dann wollen wir mal." Routiniert entfernte er das Pflaster, schnalzte mit der Zunge und nickte zufrieden. Vorsichtig tastete er den Beriech um die Narbe ab, kontrollierte damit, ob alles in Ordnung war.

"Alles in Ordnung." Er wandte sich an die Schwester. "Lassen wir etwas Luft ran."

Die Schwester nickte zustimmend, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Narbe und zwinkerte Neil zu. "Bis zur Hochzeit ist sie verblasst.", bemerkte sie trocken.

Neil hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen, öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder, als er ein schelmisches Funkeln in ihren Augen sah.

"Ja, stimmt.", sagte Neil und grinste vor sich hin. 'Auf was die hier für Gedanken kamen?'. dachte er und schloss amüsiert die Augen.

"Waren Sie schon draußen?" Die Frage des Arztes riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Neil öffnete die Augen wieder, sah ihn an und nickte leicht. "War ich schon…Obwohl…Zählt das Bad?"

Der Arzt wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit der Schwester. Sie legten den Kopf schief. "Nee!", sagten sie beide gleichzeitig.

Sie mussten lachen.

Neil wischte sich wenig später die Lachtränen weg und versuchte ernst zu werden.

"Okay. Aufstehen unter Kontrolle. Und sollte es keine Probleme geben, können Sie dann alleine ihre Runden drehen. Ist das ein Angebot?"

Neil grinste ihn an und nickte begeistert. "Ja.", sagte er. 'Endlich raus aus dem Bett.', dachte er und freute sich, dass endlich mal Abwechslung eintrat.wie

"Dann ist ja alles klar." Der Arzt klopfte Neil kurz auf die Schulter. "Man sieht sich."

Wenig später war Neil wieder allein.

Todd starrte an die Tafel und fragte sich, wie er um Himmels willen, jetzt die Lösung finden würde. Er hatte absolut keinen Plan.

"Mr. Anderson. Bekommen wir heute noch von Ihnen ein Ergebnis, oder müssen wir bis morgen warten?" McAllister sah ihn fragend an. Ein leises Lachen ging durch die Reihen.

Todd biss die Zähne zusammen, legte die Kreide weg und drehte sich zu McAllister um.

"Tut mir leid Sir. Ich weiß nicht die Lösung." Er ging mit hängenden Schultern zu seinem Platz zurück.

Knox grinste ihn an und Todd begriff, dass er wusste warum er nichts auf die Reihe brachte.

Todd sank noch mehr in sich zusammen, versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen und hoffte, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Neil und er fragte sich, was er wohl jetzt macht. Bestimmt faul in seinem Krankenbett rum liegen, mit den Schwestern schäkern und sonst noch was. Irgendwie fing Todd an Neil zu beneiden. 2 Wochen Ruhe vor dem ganzen Scheiß hier. Obwohl…Nein…Todd wollte im Endeffekt nicht mit Neil tauschen.

Seine Eltern waren schon hart zu ihm, beachteten ihn nicht oder wollten es einfach nicht.

Neil war noch schlimmer dran. Er bekam mehr Druck von seinem Vater, als alle anderen.

Todd seufzte leise auf, bedauerte einmal mehr, dass in Neils Leben soviel Chaos herrschte.

Er zuckte zusammen, als es zur Pause klingelte. Knox kam auf ihn zu und grinste ihn wissend an.

"Das Neil so eine Wirkung auf Dich hat, hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht!", flüsterte er.

Todd riss erschrocken die Augen auf. "Das ist nicht wahr, Knox.", stammelte er und versuchte seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben.

Knox drehte kurz den Kopf, vergewisserte sich dadurch, dass keiner mithörte und wandte sich wieder an Todd. "Hör zu,", flüsterte er, "Ich weiß nicht was zwischen euch läuft, aber sollte ich heraus finden, das Du mit Neil spielst, brennt die Luft." Knox richtete sich auf und klopfte Todd auf die Wange.

Stumm starrte Todd Knox nach, wie dieser das Klassenzimmer verließ.

"Na, bereit für die große 'Fäden - Entfern - Aktion'?"

Neil nickte zustimmend, sah den Arzt dann kritisch an und wartete, das dieser begann. "Ja, Doktor."

"Okay, dann los."

Wenige Minuten hatte Neil seine Fäden los. "Na sieht ja gar nicht mal so schlecht aus.", murmelte der Arzt und hob seine Augenbrauen.

"Ja, nicht schlecht.", bestätigte Neil, grinste ihn an und strich dann zaghaft über die Narbe.

"Okay. Wie es aussieht, kannst Du morgen entlassen werden.", sagte der Arzt.

"Endlich. Nichts gegen das essen hier, Doktor, aber Haferschleim ist doch nicht das wahre.", entgegnete Neil.

"Nein, da haben Sie recht." Der Arzt grinste ihn an, klopfte dann kurz auf den Arm von Neil und ließ ihn allein.

"Hey, Neil!" Charlie legte einen Arm auf dessen Schulter und grinste ihn an.

"Hey, Charlie." Auch Neil grinste ihn an.

"Oh man. Gut das du wieder da bist. War richtig langweilig ohne Dich."

"Ach Quatsch.", entgegnete Neil, winkte ab und sah wie Todd versuchte, ungesehen im Zimmer zu verschwinden. "Entschuldige mich mal einen Moment."

Mit wenigen Schritten folgte er Todd.

"Läufst Du vor mir davon?" Neil schloss die Tür, lehnte sich dagegen und sah ihn an.

Todd fuhr herum, riss die Augen auf und machte einige Schritte rückwärts.

"Nein Neil…Ich war nur in Eile…" Todd brach ab, als er den verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck von Neil sah.

"Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Todd.", sagte Neil, stieß sich von der Tür ab und kam auf ihn zu. Todd machte einige Schritte rückwärts, stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Fensterbank und erstarrte.

Neil stützte seine Hände auf die Fensterbank ab, hatte damit Todd in der Zange.

"Ich habe gehört, dass Du mich vermisst hast." Braune Augen glitten über das Gesicht von Todd.

Todd hob seine Arme. Er wollte Neil von sich weg schieben, erreichte aber nur das Gegenteil.

"Lass Deine Hände unten.", sagte Neil bestimmt. Er sah wie Todd der Aufforderung nach kam und schmunzelte leicht. Neil schob sich noch ein Stück näher an Todd heran und sah wie Angst in dessen Augen aufflammte.

"Angst?", fragte Neil.

"Nein…Ja.", antwortete Todd.

"Vor mir?", fragte Neil ruhig und sah wie Todd nickte. "Warum?"

Todd presste die Lippen zusammen, streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, berührte Neil und ließ sie wieder sinken.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung Neil.", flüsterte er.

Neil löste seine Hände von der Fensterbank, tastete nach dem Kragen von Todd und zog ihn zu sich heran.

Er hörte wie Todd scharf die Luft einzog und lächelte gewinnend.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Knox betrat das Zimmer. "Neil, ich wollte…", begann er, brach aber ab, als er Neil und Todd sah.

Panisch riss Todd die Augen auf, legte in purer Verzweiflung seine Hände auf Neils Brustkorb und versuchte ihn weg zu schieben.

"Hey! Lass ihn los Todd!", sagte Knox und kam auf die Beiden zu.

"Ich…", begann Todd. Noch immer hielt Neil ihn fest.

"Jungs…Wir haben keine Zeit für so was. Geschichte wartet." Knox griff nach Neils einem Arm und schloss seine Finger um ihn.

"Wir kommen schon, Knox.", sagte Neil ruhig, beugte sich zu Todd vor und hauchte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf dessen Stirn. "ich würde Dir nie weh tun Du Idiot." Er ließ ihn los, drehte den Kopf zu Knox und wand sich aus dessen Griff. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt er zur Tür.

Sprachlos starrte Knox Neil hinterher.

Plötzlich stürmte Knox aus dem Zimmer, war mit wenigen Schritten bei Neil, griff nach dessen Arm und riss ihn herum.

"Verdammt Neil, was sollte das gerade?", fragte Knox und sah ihn finster an.

"Was?" Neil befreite sich aus Knox Griff, rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle und runzelte die Stirn.

Knox beugte sich vor. "Der Kuss eben!", zischte er. "Du hast ihn…Bist Du verrückt, oder was?" Knox griff erneut nach Neils Arm, schob ihn in eine Nische des Korridors und presste ihn an die Wand.

"Was soll das? Bist Du eifersüchtig, oder was?" Neil flüsterte ebenfalls, riss dann die Augen auf und starrte Knox an. "Du bist eifersüchtig!", stellte er schließlich sachlich fest.

"Quatsch!", versuchte sich Knox zu verteidigen.

Neil begann zu grinsen. "Und ob Du eifersüchtig bist!"

Knox straffte seine Gestalt, sah sich verhalten um, ob sie nicht beobachtet wurden und drückte Neil erneut gegen die Wand.

"Ich will doch nur, dass Du keine Probleme bekommst. Du weißt doch, dass die Hölle los sein wird, wenn die hier erfahren, dass ihr…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Neil rammte ihm die Faust in den Magen.

Knox ging in die Knie, schnappte nach Luft und presste sich die Hände auf den Bauch.

"Mann Neil…", sagte Knox, richtete sich auf und funkelte ihn böse an. "Verstehst Du…"

"Halt die Klappe!" Neil schob sich an Knox vorbei. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Kaum war er aus dem Krankenhaus raus, schon gingen die Unterstellungen wieder los. Hatten die hier nicht andere Sorgen und Probleme?

"Mr. Perry!"

Neil blieb stehen, schloss die Augen und verfluchte einmal mehr diese Aufpassermentalität der Lehrer.

'Ganz ruhig, Neil. Mach ein freundliches Gesicht und du bist in Null Komma Nix hier weg.' Er öffnete die Augen wieder, drehte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln um und sah Keating an.

"Guten Tag Mr. Keating.", sagte Neil in einem neutralen Tonfall.

"Guten Tag Mr. Perry. Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen wieder gut?", fragte Keating, blieb vor Neil stehen und musterte ihn.

"Ja. Danke der Nachfrage." Neil sah Keating an. "Warum Poe? Warum haben Sie mir gerade dieses Buch gegeben?"

Keating runzelte leicht die Stirn, legte dann eine Hand auf Neils Schulter und schob ihn Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Neil nahm auf einem Stuhl platz, sah wie Keating sich ebenfalls setzte und lehnte sich abwartend zurück.

"Das ist die Macht der Poesie. Der Literatur…Sie können durch das schreiben so viel ausdrücken. Neil, ist Ihnen klar, was für eine Macht Bücher haben?" Keating beobachtete wie Neil die Lippen zusammen presste und fragte sich, ob er es jemals schaffen würde, Neil aus seinem selbst errichteten Gefängnis zu befreien.

"Ja. Nur hat das Theater mehr Macht über die Menschen…" Neil senkte den Kopf.

"Dann wagen Sie es, Neil. Was hindert Sie daran?" Keating rutschte näher an Neil heran.

"Ich kann nicht. Mein Vater würde es niemals erlauben.", sagte er leise. Neil hob den Kopf wieder und sah Keating an. Seine Augen wurden feucht. Er stand abrupt auf, wischte mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde das tun, was mein Vater von mir verlangt." Neil nickte kurz Keating zu und entfernte sich.

Eine Woche war seit Neils Rückkehr aus dem Krankenhaus vergangen. Eine Woche, in dem sich Knox und Neil aus dem Weg gingen und eine Woche in den der Todd versuchte, sich noch mal gegenüber Neil zu verhalten.

Todd blickte von seinen Hausaufgaben auf, als Neil die Bibliothek betrat. Er verfolgte ihn mit seinem Blick und stellte fest, dass irgendetwas passiert war.

Neil entdeckte Charlie an einem der Tische, ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Ich habe was sensationelles herausgefunden.", flüsterte Neil und beugte sich zu Charlie herüber. "Das wirst Du einfach nicht glauben…" Neil sah sich um, nickte dann leicht, begegnete kurz dem Blick Todds und wandte sich wieder an Charlie.

"Was denn, Neil? Hat Todd es endlich gewagt, Chester zu rasieren?" Charlie flüsterte ebenfalls.

"Nein. Viel besser…" Neil beugte sich ganz nah an Charlies Ohr heran. Kurz darauf drehte Charlie den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Das ist jetzt nicht Dein Ernst? Hast Du das wirklich gehört?" Charlie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, was Neil ihm gerade gesagt hatte.

"Ja doch. Ich habs doch deutlich gehört." Neil lehnte sich zurück, starrte vor sich hin und überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt unternehmen sollte. Plötzlich stand er ruckartig auf, stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Tisch ab und senkte den Kopf.

"Neil…", begann Charlie, unterbrach sich aber, als er sah wie Neil den Kopf zu ihm drehte. Entschlossenheit funkelte in dessen Augen und Charlie fragte sich, ob Neil es diesmal wirklich durchzog. Zuzutrauen war es ihm ja. Sich endlich mal von der Übermacht seines Vaters zu lösen, dass zu tun, was ihm wirklich lag und was er in seinem Inneren schon immer tun wollte.

"Ich werde es tun. Diesmal ziehe ich nicht den Schwanz ein.", stellte Neil mit fester Stimme fest. Er richtete sich auf, drehte sich um und schritt zum Ausgang.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Todd die Beiden beobachtet. Jetzt sah er, wie Neil die Bibliothek verließ und hätte zu gerne gewusst, was die Beiden beredet hatten.

---------------------------------------------------

Reviews erwünscht! Danke!

Meine RSL HP: www.RobertSeanLeonard.de

Meine englische FF HP: 


End file.
